The Chrismas party
by Texasman1836
Summary: Everyone is going to have a Christmas party at Humphrey's cave, but the Twins, Lyle and Link drop by without a invite. Will the party be ruined or will Eve keep the party going? Please leave reviews and have a marry Christmas.


It was a beautiful Christmas eve in Kate and Humphrey's cave. Claudette and Fleet were howling deck the halls. Stinky was hanging holly around the cave. Their guests were Garth, his mate Lilly, Winston, Tony and Eve the wise old leaders of the united packs. The last of the guests was Runt's best friend Daria the blind wolf who was sitting with him by a hunk of meat that was laid out for the party.

Kate smiled at her son Runt because he had helped Daria feel at home and loved. "Humphrey. I think that there might be a little romance tonight."

Humphrey's jaw fell and looked Kate in the eyes. "What! You mean Runt and Daria?" he turned his attention back to Runt and Daria who were nuzzling each other. "Dear that's what Christmas is all about spending time with the ones you love." explained Kate kissing her mate on the cheek. "I think you are right, Kate." he sighed.

Winston walked up to Runt and Daria. "Daria," he said calmly. "You never have told me if you were happy with your new friends and pack."

The blind wolf smiled at her pack leader. "If I never met Runt I would never been happy at all." Runt walked up to his grandfather. "Grandpa Winston. I'm always happy if Daria's happy."

The old wolf chuckled. "I feel the same way about my pack, Runt." and he nudged his grandpup with nose.

Stinky smiled and looked at Claudette and Fleet. "The Christmas party is going good because we've got friends and family to celebrate with."

Claudette smiled back. "Also there's good will to wolves." she stated as she nuzzled her boyfriend. "And peace on earth." added Fleet as he and Claudette kissed lovingly.

That's when Lyle and Link the twins came in uninvited and started to cause trouble. They took the meat for themselves and made bad jokes. Tony walked up to the twins. "BOYS! BOYS! I don't think that you were on the guest list." he growled.

Lyle smiled because he was not the least bit intimidated by the old wolf. "We heard that there was a party going on here so we decided to crash here."

Tony gave them warning growl. "Get out of this cave."

The twins just looked at each other and smiled. "Looks like Tony is giving us a territorial challenge." said Link smiling meanly at the older alpha wolf who was baring his teeth at them. "Lyle show the old fool who's top dog around here."

Lyle nodded in a agreement and walked over to the holly that Stinky had put up for the party and urinated on it. That grossed everybody and made them angry. Stinky snapped at Lyle, but Link just rudely pushed him to the ground. That's when Daria walked up to the trouble making wolves and growled at them.

"There was no reason for you to push him like that!

Link just laughed meanly. "Kiss my furry butt defective one." and with that Daria began to cry. She had just been insulted in the worst of ways.

That's when Eve stepped in. It was bad enough that the twins messed up the Christmas part, but making fun of Daria because she was blind was to much. She came up with a plan and started to giggle, then moved next to them tickling both their chins with her tail. The twins could not believe what she was doing, but the others were shocked that Eve was flirting with the troublemakers, but they saw her give them a wink. They then realized that she was only toying with them.

"Gee, Lyle and Link, I have to admit, you are both very handsome and tempting," cooed Eve as she cuddled up between them. "We are," chuckled the twins at the same time.

She then put a paw each on their heads and slammed their heads together. "That a girl, Eve," laughed Daria.

"What a woman." laughed Garth as Eve smacked the twins in the face.

"Give it to them, mom!" cheered Lilly as her mother grabbed the troublemakers by the balls and threw them on their backs.

Eve then snapped her jaws down on their tails, dragged them out of the cave and threw them into the freezing cold of the snow. "I hit my head on something." whimpered Lyle as Link got to his feet. "Yeah, Lyle! MY HEAD!" barked Link.

Eve stood at the edge of the cave. "Now you boys to get out of the valley, because if you don't, then I'll rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat so you can see me tear your bodies open!" she snarled. With that the twin ran for the hills never to return.

After that the party began again. Everyone gathered around and Lilly looked at her mother. "If it was not for you, mom, the party would be a disaster."

"I agree, aunt Lilly. I really do." said Claudette resting her head on Fleet's shoulder.

"That's one of the reasons I married her," said Winston as he nuzzled Eve. "She also makes me fell young again in our little privet times." he added.

Eve was embarrassed. "Now, Winston, lest not talk about our sex life." she said blushing. "And not on Christmas eve." she added.

Tony spoke up. "Garth and Lilly never stop having sex. They like it."

Garth just shook his head. "Dad! Eve said not to talk about stuff like that on Christmas eve."

"Sorry, Garth." apologized Tony.

"You should be sorry uncle Tony!" snapped Stinky.

Kate then had an idea. "Why don't we sing some Christmas songs to get this party going."

After they all thought about it for a bit everybody was singing Christmas songs, but not Runt and Daria they went outside and sat under the mistletoe. Even though Daria was blind she could tell what it was by the smell. Runt looked up at the mistletoe and then at her. "Do you know what you do when you're under the mistletoe, Daria?" he asked bashfully. Daria did not say a thing all she did was lean down and shared a long, passionate kiss with him.

As they kissed they realized that it was going to be a holly jolly Christmas. But as for the trouble making wolves Lyle and Link they were spending Christmas running from a family of bears who wanted them for dinner.

"This is all you're fault, Lyle!" Link shouted to his brother, who was busy jumping over snow cover longs and stumps.

"No! It's you're fault, Link!" Lyle snapped back.


End file.
